Titanium
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: When a sexually frustrated Bella have a hot encounter on the shower, can she make the final move in her relationship with Edward? A hot story with fem slash and citrus. If you don t like it don t read it! "You shoot me down but I won't fall - I am titanium"


**Titanium**

**A/N: This story contains a fem slash scene, if you are not comfortable with it don't read it!**

**Go to my polyvore account to see the sets from this story! Link on my profile!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The electronic beat of my favorite song was blasting in my mind and softly the lyrics came out from my lips, while the hot stream of the shower hit my overheated skin. To say I was frustrated was an understatement – I was fucking horny – my skin felt like it would crawl off of me, I could barely sleep, let alone focus. I was a walking mess, and it was all Edward Cullen's fault.

Edward Cullen, the love of my life, my boyfriend for the past year and half and the cause of my constant case of female blue balls.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the guy, but he was an idiot. He acted like he lived in a different century; it took him months to ask me out, and our real first kiss happened after two months of dating, before that there were only chaste kisses and hand holding. Do I look like a modern version of a Jane Austen character to you? Hell no!

The boy had no idea what he was doing to me, every kiss that turned over-heated he would stop, saying he didn't want to pressure me into doing something I might regret later. What the fuck? Didn't he hear me moan and try to get some release just from getting my body over his? If my cousin Alice hadn't gotten me Jensen – yes, my rabbit was named after an actor, so what – I probably would have exploded by now. There is only so much a girl can take, and I was very close to reaching it.

Last week for instance, I thought that we were finally getting somewhere. We were at his house, his parents went out to have dinner with some friends, and we were making out like crazy on the living room couch. My blouse was on the floor, and his t-shirt was too, I was on his lap grinding my hot core over his covered cock. He was still in his jeans, but I could feel exactly what he had under me. And let me tell you, I couldn't wait to feel him hard and thick inside me. Things were getting pretty hot very quickly, his hands were on my breasts and his tongue was on my right nipple, I ran my hands over his crazy hair, pushing his mouth deeper on my chest, our bodies were moving against each other in a frenzy and I started to feel that familiar sensation down in the pit of my stomach. I was so close to coming all over him , and I couldn't wait for it. So I decided to speed things up, I pressed myself harder over his cock and took off my bra.

And that was what made shit hit the fan. The instant that Edward saw my bare breasts he knew I was up to something, so I shouldn't have been that surprised that when my hands found his zipper and then his hard cock he threw me away from him. And that shit was not pretty. I fell hard on my ass on the floor, half naked and totally pissed. Soon he started the same old speech about how much he loved me, but he wasn't ready for things to go to the next level , and that's why he never let things get hotter between us since I didn't know where to stop.

So I did the only thing a horny seventeen year old would do.

I told him to go fuck himself.

I guess I overreacted a little bit, but how much humiliation can a girl take? There you are, half naked, acting like a crazy sex addict with your hot as fuck boyfriend, who by the way looked like he could cut steel with his hard as rock dick, yet he doesn't seem that interested in fucking you. Maybe he was gay. Who knows? The only thing I knew was that I was horny as fuck, and trust me, there is nothing worse than a sexually frustrated teenager. Which led me to my actual problem: me and Edward hadn't talked for the last week. Since I had moved to Forks two years ago we had been inseparable. There had not been a day that I had not talked with Edward, and to be pretty honest it sucked to be apart. We never fought like this, and I was starting to get worried. Maybe he'd decided he didn't want me anymore. And I knew that Angela Webber had the hots for my man. Every Sunday she would make lovely eyes to Edward while we were both singing in the choir. She thought I wouldn't notice her looks to my boyfriend, but I knew her kind, pretending to be the good girl and shit. The reverend's daughter wanted my man and she couldn't have him. He was mine! At least I hoped he still was.

Feeling hot tears trying to come out, I moved deeper into the shower, trying to forget the past week.

The gym class was my last one today, since I decided I would skip Biology to avoid Edward, 'cause no matter how much I wanted to work things out with him, I still wasn't ready to have that talk. I could see that I was probably the last one in the stalls so I decided to take my time and wash my hair. I needed the solitude, and most of the students were probably already in their classes. God, I hoped Edward didn't come looking for me. I didn't need another moral lesson about being naked in front of him.

Prude little fucker, he probably would have a coronary just from seeing me in the shower. Just this thought made me laugh, and soon the lyrics were back on my lips.

_**Titanium (feat. Sia) - **__**David Guetta**_

_You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium..._

_Cut me down  
But it's you who'd have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire way, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium..._

_Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, that bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

"You were singing Titanium, right?" I heard a voice ask behind me in the shower.

"Holly shit!" I shouted, almost falling down on my ass.

"Hold it there Swan, we don't want you to have an accident," Rosalie Hale said from behind me.

"What the fuck! You can't just come up behind people like that," I said, trying to hide my naked body from Ms. Ice Queen.

"Wow, and what got your panties in a twist?" she asked with sarcasm, totally fine with being naked and wet in front of me.

"Nothing, I just got surprised that's all. And wait a minute do_ y_ou know David Guetta?" I asked surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock? Of course I know him. That's my jam. It's my lady jam," she said with a malicious smirk.

"How nice," I said, now visualizing Rosalie sucking some guy's cock. Not the visual that I needed right now.

"That song really builds," she said with a smile.

"So, can I help you with something?" I asked with caution. After all Rosalie Hale was part of the popular crowd, and she wouldn't even give me a glance, so imagine my surprise to have her talking with me while naked in the shower.

"Actually yes, can I borrow some of your shampoo? I forgot mine in my other gym bag," she said, looking quickly in the direction of my breasts.

"Yeah sure," I said, handing her my strawberry shampoo, trying to get this embarrassing situation over with.

"Those are really nice," she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Those" she said, pointing at my very naked breasts that I was trying so hard to hide.

"Hum, thanks I guess," I said, feeling self- conscious. She was probably up to no good, since I was just a plain Jane and she was like this human version of a Barbie doll.

"They are really nice, very perky," she said, not taking her eyes off them.

"Yeah, you too," I said, trying to turn back so I could quickly finish my shower and get the hell out of there.

"So what did you do to get such nice tits, plastic surgery over the summer?" she asked with curiosity.

"Nothing, I guess it was because of the birth control," I said with a shrug.

"I just did mine recently. Can you tell the difference?" she asked me, pushing her boobs closer in my direction. Really, did she have no notion of personal space.

"It looks good," I said, trying to not look at her.

"Come on Swan, I am pretty confident about all of this, I won't bite," she said, mentioning her super model body.

I slowly turned back to her, looking at her breasts like she'd asked me to. They did look good. Big and natural.

"They look very natural," I said to her, trying to reassure her so she would leave me alone.

"My boyfriend hasn't even seen them yet," she said, walking inside my stall and under the water.

"Why not? And what are you doing?" I said, putting my back against the stall wall.

"Chill out. Since we are having this conversation it's better to just stay here and save water don't you think?" she asked me, while washing her hair not very far from my naked form.

"Sure," I said with uncertainty.

"Anyway, my boyfriend Emmett he's in college you know. And he is also playing college football which means he is unavailable during the game seasons. I only get to see him after that, so I decided to make him a surprise and make the girls more perky," she said, mentioning her boobs.

"The girls look great to me," I said to her, feeling like an idiot.

"I know they look good, but I need to be sure they feel good too. 'Cause I don't want to go there, and then when my man gets to them I won't feel shit or they will feel fake to him you know," she said, before rinsing her long blond hair in the water.

"Ok, I am sure you can figure it out," I said, trying to get past her so I could leave the shower.

"Yeah, and I think you can help me it," she said, while blocking my path.

"And how the hell could I do that?" I said annoyed.

"Touch them," she said, getting way too close to me.

"What? Hell no!" I shouted, feeling the blush starting to get me.

"Come on, Bella. I really need this, I'm going to see him this weekend. I need to be sure that the girls are alive," she said, walking in my direction, 'til I was once again pressed against the shower wall.

"Rosalie, I am not going to touch your boobs. Ask one of your friends to do it," I said, trying to not look at the naked girl next to me.

"They can't know about this, nobody can. Imagine what this could do to my reputation? Those girls are a bunch of skanks, they would do anything to get me down. So that is not an option," she argued, and it did make sense; her friends were all a bunch of lying bitches.

"Then go to a doctor, I don't know," I said to her.

"I already did, but don't you think that he would say it's all ok? I need to be sure, and I know you will give me an honest answer and will be very discreet about it also," she said, not more than two feet away from me.

The shower fog was all over us, and the empty locker room was quiet, and even if nobody else was here I was scared that someone might show up and I would get in an even bigger mess because of this.

"You are not letting me go if I don't do this, are you?" I asked her.

"It will be really quick, just five minutes and then you can go back to whatever you were planning on doing," she said getting so close I could feel her erect nipples touch my chest.

"Ok, so what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked, feeling really embarrassed. If I felt like this standing naked with another girl, imagine how I would feel when the time for me and Edward came. That gave me a new burst of confidence, and I decided to accept Rosalie's bizarre request.

"It's really easy. I just need you to feel them up and see what you think. And I also want to know how sensitive they are to stimulus," she said clearly, not feeling ashamed at all for asking me this.

"Ok," I said, taking a deep breath, and turning to look down at her breasts. They did look really good, with pink nipples that were calling for attention, and big round mounds. She had great boobs as far as I knew.

"Come on Bella, it's not that hard," she said, before taking my hands and roughly pushing them against her new pair of breasts.

"They feel nice," I said, feeling the softness of her skin, the weight of them, and you couldn't even see a scar from the surgery.

"Just fine? Come on, Bella, I need a little bit more than that," she said, pushing them harder, making my fingers brush against her pink and now very erect nipples.

"The skin is soft, and they are not hard, they look very real to me," I told her, hoping she would let me go.

"That's a start, good, I need you to pinch and play with my nipples," she said, pushing my hands against them.

"What? No, Rosalie," I said, I still had dignity after all.

"Don't be a prude Bella. I need to know if pinching them will get me turned on. I can't just figure this out when I am with Emm ok? I don't want my boyfriend to think I'm frigid," she said, full of conviction.

"Fuck, fine," I said, pinching both her nipples hard, making them both look a little bit red and making Rosalie moan loudly.

"Fuck yes, try harder," she said, her eyes closed, and her mouth open. She did seem to be really enjoying herself.

I did pinch them harder, making her moan harder, showing that she was clearly turned on. But what surprised me was that feeling deep inside of me. I was also turned on by her moans. Of course I would be, I was horny as fuck and she was a hot girl, it's like watching a porno. Right?

"Fuck that felt good, but I need to know if something lighter will also work," she said, her chest going up and down quickly and her eyes dark and full of lust. Who knew, that I Bella Swan could make Ms. Rosalie Hale, Ice Queen extraordinaire, horny?

"Lighter? Like what?" I asked with curiosity. Everybody knew that Emmett McCarty was a buff, so there was not going to be anything light when they fucked. I bet they could destroy an entire house while fucking.

"I need to know if the feeling of a tongue or the sucking of a mouth will work too," she said to me, getting closer again.

"Are you crazy? I will not lick your tits. I don't like girls," I told her, 'cause that was true. I liked guys, I was just sexually frustrated that's all.

"And neither do I. Emm's cock is unlike anything you can imagine, the man can make me come in so many ways I can't even describe to you. But I need to know this." She said, lightly touching my abs with her hands.

"Fuck, I don't even know what to do," I said, and even if I'd seen some really hot movies with some girl action, the real world was a different story.

"I will show you then," she said, and before I could stop her, Rosalie Hale was on her knees and since I was fucking short, she was at the right height to suck my tits.

And fuck my life, suck them she did. She started with my right nipple, she licked it, while picking the right one with her long nails. She gave small licks, and then started to bite them, softly at first making me moan, and then sucking hard on the tip.

I couldn't believe this was happening, she was sucking my tits, making me moan and getting me really wet. I was so wet, I could feel it starting to run down my thighs, getting cleaned by the shower water.

She moved to the left one, while her right hand soon found her way to the middle of my legs.

"Fuck," I shouted, when she found my clit and started to run small circles on it, pushing it down, mixing my wetness with the water.

"Do you like that Bella? Does your little boyfriend fuck you with his fingers, his tongue?" she asked me, before pushing me really hard against the shower wall and pushing her lips against my own.

I didn't know what was going on. I'd never even thought about being with a woman, and I knew Rosalie was not gay, so why was she doing this to me? But fuck, it felt so fucking good, and I didn't want to stop this feeling.

While we made out against the shower wall, her fingers pumped in and out of my pussy, and my hands decided to touch her voluptuous breasts. They felt soft, and I pinched them like she liked, making her moan and start sucking on my neck.

"Oh God," I said, feeling so fucking good I couldn't even explain.

"Suck them," she said to me, pushing my mouth against her left breast.

I took a small lick. She felt salty, and the tip was hard against my tongue. I started lapping on it, making her moan my name, and pushing my mouth deeper, taking more of her in it. I started to suck really hard, getting so fucking turned on with making her moan.

"Yeah like that, God I want to feel your tongue on my pussy. Would you like that Bella? Would you like to fuck me with your tongue and me coming all over your face? I bet you would love that," she said with a moan, before pushing me back against the wall one more time.

"Fuck yes," I shouted, feeling her hands on my pussy and her tongue on my boobs again.

"I am going to make you come, since that boyfriend of yours seems to be so fucking scared of doing it," she said.

"How the hell did you know.. Oh fucking shit," I shouted, feeling the tip of her tongue over my clit.

"I am going to eat you out, and you are going to come all over my tongue, and you'd better scream," she said, before pushing my legs wider, and going down on me.

Her tongue was fast and precise, it hit the right spot, and I could barely stand up. It felt too damn good. For a small instant Edward's face came to my mind, but it was long gone when Rosalie pumped two fingers in and out of my pussy while sucking hard on my clit.

"Oh fuck, don't stop," I shouted, pushing her head down, closer to my aching sex.

Her tongue was magic, and when I thought it couldn't get any better she lifted my right leg up over her shoulder and put her tongue inside my pussy hole. Fuck, that felt so fucking amazing, she was using her tongue like it was a cock and was fucking me with it.

"Shit, more, please, faster," I said, pushing her head deeper, my head thrashing from one side to the other. The pleasure was too fucking great.

She went deeper, her face getting all wet from me and from the water, and harder. She really wanted to make me come all over her face, and when one of her fingers found my clit I was gone.

"Fuck I am cumming," I shouted, pushing her mouth closer to my pussy, deeper, I didn't know what was going on.

It felt like flying, like a bomb had exploded inside of me, going nonstop. An orgasm had never been so powerful, and let me tell you that Jensen was a fucking awesome vibrator, but nothing could compare with the power of Rosalie Hale's tongue.

It seemed like hours, but it had only been minutes, and when I opened my eyes, I only saw the shit grin on Rosalie lips and the fog that seemed to have taken over the whole bathroom and the water that seemed colder.

"Welcome back," she said, before kissing me deeply, making me taste myself on her lips. Salty.

"What the hell?" I said, finally realizing what we had done. I'd just cheated on my boyfriend of one year with a girl, and not just any girl, the most popular girl in Forks High. Fuck, did that make me a lesbian? Shit, I always thought I liked cock, fuck Charlie will freak out when he finds out. Wait, does that mean Rosalie is gay?

"That was a present for helping me out," she said with a smile, before turning off the shower water and getting out of the stall.

Soon the shock passed and I grabbed my towel and went after Rosalie. She couldn't just fuck me and leave me.

"Wait there, do you fuck everybody that helps you out?" I said, watching as she toweled herself.

"No, but that was a special request," she said with a wink, before putting on her purple lace panties.

"What the hell! We both just cheated on our boyfriends because you decided to thank me," I asked shocked and feeling a little pissed.

"Come on, Bella, what did you think was going to happen? I fucked you once, it's not like I love you or some shit. Besides Emm knows I like variety, and from time to time I eat some pussy, sometimes with him and sometimes by myself," she said, putting on her purple push up bra and acting like this was no big deal.

"Yeah, but I am not like that, I've never even had sex," I said, feeling more idiotic by the second.

"Well, we just fucked, and if you ask me I think you really liked it," she said, finishing getting dressed with a skirt and top.

"I fucking did ok. Now what, am I gay or something?" I asked confused.

"That only you can tell, but just because you like being fucked by a girl doesn't mean you won't like being fucked by a cock," she said, before putting on her ankle boots and grabbing her things.

She left me there with a wink and her phone number, since I had a great pussy to be fucked, if I wanted some girl action I should give her a call, at least that was what she said before leaving me naked and alone.

Fuck, I really had fucked it up this time.

Soon after I got my shit together I found myself on the way to Edward's place, I knew that his parents were probably still working because of the time, so I might have had a chance to get this shit straight once and for all.

I loved Edward, with all my heart, and I was not proud of what had happened with Rosalie. I let my pride and my hormones get the best of me, and it might cost me the love of my life. But I wasn't going to let it go without a fight. The least I could do was fight for the one I loved.

The road to his house was covered in trees and it was far from the city. The Cullen's always enjoyed their privacy, and never I was happier about it. After all, what I was about to do might end up getting really ugly.

I parked my old pick-up truck on the driveway, glad to see that both his parent's cars were missing, and walked up the stairs to his front porch. I stood there, looking at the glass walls and wondering if this was going to be the last time I ever came here. I really hoped that would not be the case.

I pushed the bell, over and over, being the impatient annoying bitch that I was. I knew Edward was home 'cause the Volvo was in the driveway. Why wasn't he answering?

Then it hit me. Maybe he didn't want me around. The little fucker, he'd better say that to my face.

Feeling like a woman on a mission I went to the side of the house that Edward's room was on, the long glass window was opened, and I knew that I could climb the tree next to the house, so it would give me leverage.

I slowly climbed it, really amazed that I hadn't fallen so far, but what I saw almost made me fall down those two stairs. That was the reason why that little fucker hadn't opened the door for me?

The moans and the sound of the stereo were the only things I had to tell me this was real. There he was, lying on his bed, naked, fucking his own hand and moaning my name.

Fuck me if that wasn't hot as hell. I could feel the wetness pooling inside me every time he moaned my name. God I wanted him so bad.

His eyes were closed, his mouth was opened, and his right hand pumped up and down. He looked glorious and I knew exactly what the solution was for all of our problems. I would take matters into my own hands.

I very quietly took off my boots and panties, standing only in my skirt and shirt, and slowly walked in his direction. Edward was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize I was there 'til I was on his lap and my lips were on his.

"Bella, what?" he said confused, trying to push me away one more time.

"Not this time cowboy," I said, before doing what we both so desperately needed to.

I plunged myself on him.

"Fuck," he shouted, totally caught off guard. After all, how many times does a girl just appear and essentially fuck you?

"Oh God," I screamed, not only because I finally had Edward's amazing cock inside of me, but because it hurt like a bitch. I guess I hadn't thought this through.

"Shit, shit, Bella, " he said, totally caught in the vice grip that seemed to be my pussy.

"Baby, it's ok," I said, trying to relax, slowly kissing him softly on the lips.

"It wasn't meant to be like this," he moaned, his eyes closed tight, his hands gripping so hard on my hips they'd probably leave a mark.

"Relax, this is perfect, it's just right," I told him, before slowly kissing his lips while trying to move up and down.

Slowly my hips found the perfect rhythm, and soon Edward was moaning my name, while his hands found their way to my breasts. What started slow, with caution, soon became an act of pure passion. My hips were grinding so hard, trying to go deeper and harder.

"Fuck, Bella, it feels so good," Edward moaned, while sucking one of my nipples tight.

"Yes, fuck do that again," I shouted, gripping him hard with my pussy walls.

"God," Edward shouted, biting my nipple so hard I think he almost drew blood.

"Oh, I am going to come," I said, riding harder, faster, trying him to get him so deep inside of me so we wouldn't know where one began and the other ended.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, come on my cock," he said, meeting every thrust of my hips with his own.

"Come inside me baby, come with me," I said, pushing Edward's face deeper on my chest.

"Fuck," he shouted, before spilling his seed deep inside of me. I followed close to what was the most incredible feeling of my life.

Edward's face when he came was the most erotic and amazing sight I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Who knew Mr. Darcy would be so good in bed?" I said, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Are you comparing me with a _Pride and Prejudice_ character, really Bella?" he asked laughing.

"What can I say, you know I suck for the classics," I said, before kissing him deeply.

Fuck, who knew fucking could be so awesome.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot and let me know what you guys think! And yes, the Pinch Perfect shower scene did inspired me!**

**Let's send our love to LeKat for being my awesome beta and working hard for my work to make any sense at all.**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


End file.
